Fron Twilight to Sunset
by Jlargent
Summary: It has been two years since Twilight stepped through a portal into an alternate dimension, Twilight is asked by Princess Celestia to return to that world to learn more about humans and their way of life. Twilight after a bitter breakup with Flash Sentry reluctantly agrees to this, when arriving a familiar face greets her and a spark of love is ignited.
1. A broken Flashlight

**From Twilight to Sunset**

**Chapter 1: A broken Flashlight**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply. Now onboard the crazy train!_

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I sit at the balcony of my library lamenting over the past few days, and the argument that shattered my heart…

Flashback: One week prior…

I was crying at seeing my coltfriend Flash Sentry in bed with another mare, words were screamed and accusations flew but none of it mattered since in the end it always ended in the same way like in any cheap romance novel, the cheated mare leaves crying and picking up the shattered pieces of her heart.

A knock at my bedroom door shakes me from my thoughts "It's open." I croaked my throat sore from the screaming I did earlier. The door opens to reveal my assistant/son Spike in the doorway; he walks towards me and wraps his scaly arms around not needing to ask if I was okay, he knew that I was heartbroken and that he would be there to support me no matter what.

With that thought a fresh wave of tears came from my eyes, Spike wraps his arms tightly around me as I let out all of the sadness and hurt that I was going through, soon I was exhausted from crying and I fall asleep.

The next morning came with the usual visit from friends and of course they learned about the infidelity on Flash Sentry's part, suffice it to say they were incensed. It may be the one of the few times I will ever see Fluttershy so livid outside of using The Stare and Pinkie whenever somepony breaks her patented promises. It was the combined efforts of Applejack, Rarity and surprisingly Rainbow Dash that prevented Fluttershy and Pinkie to actively hunt down my former coltfriend and beat him within an inch of his life. Rarity calmly points out that I had a final say as to Flash Sentry's infidelity and that they should support her decision no matter what it is.

It was one of those moments that I was eternally grateful that I have such wonderful friends that cared so much about me no matter what.

End Flashback…

I thanked the girls for their support and I asked them to let me sort out my feelings about it. The girls respectfully given the much needed space that I desired, I look out over Ponyville and I could see a few couples enjoying their day together and a pang of emptiness hits me, I try to forget the feeling of loneliness of being separated from _him_ I turn my attention towards the book that I was reading.

"Twilight! Letter from Celestia!" Spike calls from the foyer as he runs up the stairs with said letter in his claws; I gently levitated the letter from him and open it.

_Dearest Twilight Sparkle._

_I have heard of your recent breakup with Flash Sentry and my heart goes out to you, nopony deserves to have their heart broken like that, rest assured that Flash Sentry is receiving the proper punishment for his actions. Spike mentioned that you have become depressed and somewhat unresponsive; I believe that a change of scenery is what is needed to get your mind off of your current situation I wish for you to come to the Crystal Empire alone I may have a solution that may help you._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

I smile at the fact that Celestia was concerned for my wellbeing and curious at the same time at her request to meet me at the Crystal Empire. Then again that was when I first met Flash for the first time; I am not counting the incident where I met his counterpart on that alternate world. Still, it would be nice to meet Cadence and Shining again, I mentally wince at the fact that by now Cadence is doing everything in her power to stop my brother from giving Flash a royal beating as much as he deserves it Princess Celestia would have any final say in the matter.

"So what did the princess want?" Spike asks curiously as I grab my saddlebag and my crown.

"Princess Celestia wants to meet me in the Crystal Empire and for me to come alone." I said while grabbing a few books and placing them inside the bag as well as a few pieces of parchment and some ink bottles and quills.

"Why would she ask you to come alone?" Spike asks me.

"I can assume it has to do with…that incident. In any case it has been awhile since I actually went to the Crystal Empire." I said making sure that I have the necessary books that I need.

Spike comes up to me and gives me a small hug "Hey, don't worry about it Twi. You said it yourself that everything is going to be alright." He said releasing the hug.

I smile at him "Thanks Spike. I promise that it won't take long." I said as I use my magic to open the door 'hold down the book fort while I'm away okay?" I tell him and I exit my home/workplace.

Five hours later…

I stretch getting the kinks out of my spine and I stretch my wings to relieve any tension in them as I step off the train and make my way towards the palace, I slept a good portion of the ride not wanting to think about what Celestia has in store for me. Not to mention as of late I haven't been getting enough sleep due to the recent events that has happened. I sigh lightly to myself when I spot the entrance to the palace, the guards see me and uncross the spears that bar my entrance, inside the entrance was a Crystal Guard who promptly escorted me to the throne room, there sitting in the throne is my foalsitter/sister in-law/fellow princess Cadence and sitting right next to her is my teacher/fellow princess Celestia.

"Twilight welcome. I hope your trip here wasn't too tiring." Cadence says forgoing our traditional greeting.

"It's good to be here Cadence, it was okay, and I took a nap on the way over here. By the way has my brother found out?" I trail off.

"Yes, sadly he did and it took everything I had not to let him go and harm him." Cadence replied sighing a bit.

"I'm sure that Celestia and Luna will take proper action against him." I said.

"You misunderstand; I meant not to harm him without me to help him do it." I stare at her with a slightly poleaxed look on my face, Cadence takes notice of this "Just because I help spread love does not mean I tolerate cheating on love." She clarifies.

Celestia clears her throat bringing our attention towards her "We can discuss Flash Sentry's infidelity tomorrow. But for now I think that we should rest up, we have a lot to prepare for in the morning." Celestia says cryptically, I nod and turn around to follow the guard to my assigned room, the same one that Sunset Shimmer snuck in two years ago and stole my crown/Element of Magic. I let my thoughts drift as I think back on that adventure that took place on that alternate version of Equestria _I wonder how everyone is doing since I left? _I ask myself as I let myself drift off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Yeah, yeah I know I don't really see Flash Sentry as a cheating type but I needed him to be one for this story. Updates are going to be whenever I can make time to write the chapter so I'm hoping to make this at least four or five chapters long, if nothing else please comment in the reviews, and I'll promptly ignore any flames or criticism about the story._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Through the looking glass once more

**From Twilight to Sunset**

**Chapter2: Through the looking glass once more**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I'm amazed by the sheer number of favorites and the likes for this story! I do not own MLP in any shape or form._

I open my eyes to see the morning sun streaming through the open window, a gentle breeze blows through it making the curtain dance in the wind, I hear an unfamiliar sound of crystals hitting against each other in a chaotic but harmonic tune, I look around for the source of the music to see a set of crystals in a circle held with string some longer and others shorter with a small crystal sphere in the center of the circle with a string below it and a flat crystal attached to it, the wind was blowing against the flat piece of crystal making the sphere bounce against the other crystals gently.

"Good morning your highness." A voice spoke up breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to see a crystal guard at the entrance of the room; he takes notice of my stare at the object "I see that you have noticed the wind chimes." He said.

"Wind chimes?" I ask curiously.

"They're a recently crafted art here. Each of the crystals are hollow and at different lengths to produce different sounds and are held by string, Crystal Song the pony that makes these discovered the crystals by accident and figured out that they can be used to make music. After a bit of trial and error she created the wind chimes, Princess Cadence was enraptured by the music they make and commissioned several of them for each room." The guard explained.

I smiled at that and close my eyes or a moment to listen to the music and for that moment everything was gone but the gentle music calming me _I have to ask Cadence to get me one of these when I leave. _I thought to myself, I open my eyes to see the guard standing passively by "Oh! Umm…is there anything else?" I ask him.

"Yes if you are ready I am to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast." I nod at that and we leave the room and I follow him to the dining hall where I could see the princesses in a discussion.

"I say we hang him by his stallionhood and leave him there until he learns his lesson." Princess Luna said.

"I think that we should tie him up and have every one of his ex-girlfriends get their pound of flesh from him before we sic Twilight on him." Cadence suggested.

"I believe that I have a solution but it can wait, good morning Twilight, we were discussing ways to punish your former coltfriend." Princess Celestia said.

I wince at that "Look not that he deserves to be punished I think that he will get his in due time. So I don't want the three of you to punish him on my behalf." I said to them.

"But…" Cadence started to speak.

"I mean it; I do not want the three of you conspiring to hurt my ex-coltfriend no matter how much he deserves it." I said sternly.

"Celestia frowns but sighs "If that is what you wish we will not punish him for his actions." She said making Cadence and Luna speak up in protest "Twilight wants to move on with her life, drudging up the past serves no purpose than to create more heartache for her." She said raising a hoof to silence them ending the current topic "Now Twilight I believe I owe you an explanation for my cryptic letter." She said to me "You see after your adventure in that alternate world I became intrigued by it. So I decided to examine the magic that was used to create it and after a while I could not make any progress in trying to extend the window of opening longer than three days, so I abandoned the project and left the research papers in my study forgotten." Celestia explained.

Luna spoke up "I asked my sister if I could take a look at the notes that she had written and discovered a small flaw in her calculations and corrected it and presented it to her. You can now travel between the worlds with a seven day window rather than a three day window as before."

Finally Cadence spoke "The reason for this is that we want you to return to that world and learn all you can from it so that we can possibly one day communicate with them and possibly make a treaty with the inhabitants of that world."

I was shocked at this "Bu-but what about my friends? What about my duties as a princess? What about my role as an Element of Harmony?" I asked.

"Part of your duties as a princess is being an ambassador to other nations, a role that I feel that you can perform quite well. Your friends shall be informed of this and reassured that you will be fine. And as for your role as an Element of Harmony Luna held the Element prior to her banishment and has graciously volunteered to temporarily take your place until your return." Celestia said reassuring me.

"But…" I started to say until Luna gently placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"Twilight, my sister trusts you to fulfill this duty and I agree with her that you are most qualified for this task seeing as you have the most experience concerning that alternate world even if it was for a short time." Luna said calming me down.

I laugh slightly "Funny thing was that last night I was wondering how the friends I made over there were doing since I left. I guess that I'm going to find out then. When am I leaving?" I ask Celestia.

"In two days, this will give you time to properly prepare for the journey." She tells me.

I nod towards her "I promise that I will not let you down." I vowed to my mentor and with those words we started to eat breakfast with polite conversation and gossip filling the room.

Two day later: Mirror Room.

Two days had passed since the announcement of my new assignment I stand in front of the magic mirror steeling myself for the journey, standing behind me were Celestia, Luna and Cadence waiting to see me off.

"Before you leave we have a few items that you will need to take with you." Celestia said presenting me with two bracelets, the first bracelet matches my coat color and the second is a deep amber color and each bracelet was inlayed with sapphires, the next item is a indigo crystal and the final item is a scroll "These items will be of use to you, the bracelets will allow you to access your magic while there but due to the lack of magic that the alternate world has your use of magic will be limited to short range teleportation, magic bolts and minor levitation, the first bracelet is yours and the second shall go to Sunset Shimmer. The reason for this is because I wish to mend fences with my erstwhile student and I believe this would be a good start. The crystal will allow you to temporarily override the magic blocking the portal in case you need to return quickly. All you need to do is to press the crystal against the surface of the portal to activate it, and the scroll is to be delivered to Sunset Shimmer it explains your assignment and I wish for her to help in this regard since she lives there now I believe that she would be the perfect person to help you adjust to staying there for an extended period." Celestia explains to me as she places the items inside my saddlebags.

I look at the mirror for a moment before turning my attention towards the princesses "Well this is it I suppose." I said hesitantly.

Celestia nuzzles me gently "Don't worry my faithful student, you'll do fine." She said to me as Luna hugs me followed by Cadence. I walk towards the mirror; I stop and swallow before stepping through…

Celestia's POV

"I know that we promised that we would not punish Flash Sentry for his actions, but something must be done. I cannot let this pass." Luna said to me a moment after Twilight steps through the mirror.

I smile as a plan forms in my head "Cadence, isn't Flash Sentry due for a shore leave soon?" I ask her.

My niece thinks for a moment "Yes, yes he is. In fact he's scheduled for one next week. Why do you ask?" she inquires.

"Oh I was thinking of sending him somewhere as part of his shore leave." I said.

Luna looked at me as though I had gone insane "Oh where are you going to send him?" she asks sarcastically.

"First off nice use of sarcasm, and second I think that he would enjoy his vacation in Ponyville." I said impishly as I made plans to make sure that Flash Sentry receives a "Proper" welcome in Ponyville.

Luna's POV

"I do believe that my sister has been spending too much time with Discord." I said to my niece which Cadence nods in agreement as my sister leaves the two of us.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Here we are with chapter two and heading off to a great start. Next time: Twilight arrives at Canterlot High but Sunset Shimmer isn't there! So she must search for her encountering old friends along the way. Like I said before thanks for the overwhelming love and support. It turns out that this story may be longer than I anticipated so here's hoping for an amazing fic._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
